


I fell into their world UNDERFELL FANFIC

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Female Reader, Female pronouns, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Underfell x reader, ongoing, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was abducted by those who I don't know, and then I fell into their world.×Disclaimer×I do not own UnderfellI do not own these characters





	1. The World Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is Female and uses feminine pronouns in the story.  
> Reader has piercings [septum, industrial, snake bites, extra earlobe, helix, and a standard] this gves off the look to monsters that she isn't human.

"Get her over here! I want her dead now!" I heard from the arrogant sounding voice a bit far away from me.

I was being dragged. I struggled and refused to stop moving. I eventually gave up. My knees and palms were being scraped as I was pulled fast and forcefully.

"Finally...throw her in. We don't need that thing any more" the same voice said as I felt my torso being kicked into the void.

I fall as I close my eyes, hoping that people who at least knew me wouldn't think I was off doing drugs in some back alleyway.

What if they go looking for me? The disgraces called my guardians never cared enough. 

Maybe people will put up missing posters? I doubt.

I wonder If people years from now will find my skeleton and put it in a museum or as an expiriment.

God dang it I remembered I left the light on in the kitchen.

Oh. I'll be hitting some sort of floor in a few moments. Im just going to try to embrace it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I haven't passed yet.

But why?

"Hello?" I say sitting in a patch of marigolds. Nobody is here but a few stray flowers.

I stand myself up a look around for an exit. I see one ahead of me, and run towards it.

As I travel through the dangerous cavern, I come across a grand, lavender, and black house.

I enter and hear somebody snoring. 

I make my way to a stair case leading to a dimly lit hallway with a large black door at the end of it.

Making sure to not make much noise, I quickly open the door and head out into the in known.

From what I could see there was only trees and a small snowy path. The snow crunched under my feet.

I think i'm in the right place but the wrong time. Or something like that. 

I slowly pick up the pace walking down the path.

I had the terrible feeling that I was being watched.

Or followed. Or both. 

I keep trying to move faster with out the person following me catching whim of it. I feel a cold, skinny hand on my shoulder. Not forcefully, but with a slightly strong grip.

I close my eyes and begin to think, 'Welp. I'm going to be kidnapped again'

A skeleton. With red eyes. How odd.

"Hey hun, you talk or anything?" the skeleton said in a deep voice, in a sort of Brooklyny accent.

Was it Brooklyn or Boston? I can't tell the difference.

"Yes. I do," I said back to him looking him in his eye sockets. He let go of my shoulder and said to me "Are you a new monster down here or what?"

What. The fuck.

"Well I am new, but i'm no monster" I say looking down at my shoes.

"What do you mean ? You look like one of us, you don't look normal" he said looking me dead in the eye, confused.

"Well I am human" I said to him.

He looked at me in pure shock.

"Well, with that said you won't be safe down here if you tell people that. You're lucky I'm one of the nicer monsters around here kiddo,"

Kiddo? I am no child. Whatever, I brushed it off.

"One of the nicer ones? What do you mean by that?" I say to him.

"Monsters hate humans. You'd get your ass killed in a second" he said back.

Well then....

"My brother hunts humans so I suggest you don't tell that fucker. I don't think you know anybody else down here so you'll be staying with me" he said grabbing my wrist forcefully.

"Wait what? You'll let me stay? Are you for real?" I say catching up to him to make sure he doesn't tear my hand from my arm.

"Yes. I'm not letting you freeze your ass off out here" he said walking up to a cabin like woodsy house 

At least something good has come out of this whole situation.

The room was softly lit (LIT *dabs* I'm so sorry) and seemed to be the living room and on the other side you saw what might be a kitchen. On your left there was a set of stairs leading up to what seemed to be a few rooms. In front of you was a table, a couch, and a television. 

"Sit here" the skeleton said motioning me to the couch.

I sat down and he sat himself right next to you. 

"So where are you from?" he says turning to me.

"Well uh... (Y/T/N) is where I lived its on the aboveground" I said back to him looking at the shaggy carpet.

"What was it like?" he asks standing up and holding out his hand as if asking me to grab it.

I grapsed his and he pulled me up and onto the stairs.

"Hell" I said walking along with him.

"Oh...." He said bringing me to a small room at the end of the hall.

He opened the door to a small room with a bed with red sheets in the corner , a self sustaining trash tornado of some sorts in front of it, and a desk with a black lamp on it in the opposite corner.

"Welcome to my room, go sit anywhere you want to" he says walking over to a small closet that you didn't notice until now.

He pulled out a small box and an old CD player. What was he bringing it out for?

"Uhhh you can play whatever kind of music you want. I have a crap ton of different albums in there so file through and find whatever you like I guess" He says turning back to me and laying down on the bed. 

"Can I ask you something ?" I said to him. 

"Go ahead kid" 

"Why did you save me?" I asked him.

"Well...." he started.

"It's kid of cool seeing a human that isn't normal" he stopped.

"Not that you aren't normal I mean-"

"No its okay but what do you mean not normal?" stopped him from continuing.

"Well you've got jewelry and metal pieces in your face! Is that normal shit for humans, I mean well.... is it? There haven't been many humans down here..."

"Depends on who you ask. My parents didn't care for the time they were around to see me" I started

"Other folks in my town despised it, never cared too much for them"

"Wow uh... sweetheart do you want to talk about it? That sounds like fucking horrible life are you alright?" He said remorsefully.

"No, no im fine. Believe me some people have it way worse" I said with a small smile forming onto my face. I shoveled my way through the CDs. Most of them had some robot with a sad face on it. What even....

I didn't seem to find any that I knew so I pulled out a random one with a blue moth on the cover.

I pulled over the player and slipped it in.

The song continued with a small mellow tune, and small bits of jazz faded in and out.

It calmed me down in a sort of way and I let out a heaving sigh.

The kind of sigh you have after you've had a fight with your parents or after you were finished with crying as a child and you were finally at peace with the world. 

You looked at a small clock sitting on the desk. 

9:45

It was getting late. I didn't care. I was warm and comfortable.

I was safe. I think. Yeah.

*SLAM*

You heard a door shut loudly. Oh no.

"Shit! Fuck... stay here... I'm sorry about this" He said as he rammed through his door, shut it, and you heard him run down the stairs.

Well then, this is my life now.

 

 

"Get her over here! I want her dead now!" I heard from the arrogant sounding voice a bit far away from me.

I was being dragged. I struggled and refused to stop moving. I eventually gave up. My knees and palms were being scraped as I was pulled fast and forcefully.

"Finally...throw her in. We don't need that thing any more" the same voice said as I felt my torso being kicked into the void.

I fall as I close my eyes, hoping that people who at least knew me wouldn't think I was off doing drugs in some back alleyway.

What if they go looking for me? The disgraces called my guardians never cared enough. 

Maybe people will put up missing posters? I doubt.

I wonder If people years from now will find my skeleton and put it in a museum or as an expiriment.

God dang it I remembered I left the light on in the kitchen.

Oh. I'll be hitting some sort of floor in a few moments. Im just going to try to embrace it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I haven't passed yet.

But why?

"Hello?" I say sitting in a patch of marigolds. Nobody is here but a few stray flowers.

I stand myself up a look around for an exit. I see one ahead of me, and run towards it.

As I travel through the dangerous cavern, I come across a grand, lavender, and black house.

I enter and hear somebody snoring. 

I make my way to a stair case leading to a dimly lit hallway with a large black door at the end of it.

Making sure to not make much noise, I quickly open the door and head out into the in known.

From what I could see there was only trees and a small snowy path. The snow crunched under my feet.

I think i'm in the right place but the wrong time. Or something like that. 

I slowly pick up the pace walking down the path.

I had the terrible feeling that I was being watched.

Or followed. Or both. 

I keep trying to move faster with out the person following me catching whim of it. I feel a cold, skinny hand on my shoulder. Not forcefully, but with a slightly strong grip.

I close my eyes and begin to think, 'Welp. I'm going to be kidnapped again'

A skeleton. With red eyes. How odd.

"Hey hun, you talk or anything?" the skeleton said in a deep voice, in a sort of Brooklyny accent.

Was it Brooklyn or Boston? I can't tell the difference.

"Yes. I do," I said back to him looking him in his eye sockets. He let go of my shoulder and said to me "Are you a new monster down here or what?"

What. The fuck.

"Well I am new, but i'm no monster" I say looking down at my shoes.

"What do you mean ? You look like one of us, you don't look normal" he said looking me dead in the eye, confused.

"Well I am human" I said to him.

He looked at me in pure shock.

"Well, with that said you won't be safe down here if you tell people that. You're lucky I'm one of the nicer monsters around here kiddo,"

Kiddo? I am no child. Whatever, I brushed it off.

"One of the nicer ones? What do you mean by that?" I say to him.

"Monsters hate humans. You'd get your ass killed in a second" he said back.

Well then....

"My brother hunts humans so I suggest you don't tell that fucker. I don't think you know anybody else down here so you'll be staying with me" he said grabbing my wrist forcefully.

"Wait what? You'll let me stay? Are you for real?" I say catching up to him to make sure he doesn't tear my hand from my arm.

"Yes. I'm not letting you freeze your ass off out here" he said walking up to a cabin like woodsy house 

At least something good has come out of this whole situation.

The room was softly lit (LIT *dabs* I'm so sorry) and seemed to be the living room and on the other side you saw what might be a kitchen. On your left there was a set of stairs leading up to what seemed to be a few rooms. In front of you was a table, a couch, and a television. 

"Sit here" the skeleton said motioning me to the couch.

I sat down and he sat himself right next to you. 

"So where are you from?" he says turning to me.

"Well uh... (Y/T/N) is where I lived its on the aboveground" I said back to him looking at the shaggy carpet.

"What was it like?" he asks standing up and holding out his hand as if asking me to grab it.

I grapsed his and he pulled me up and onto the stairs.

"Hell" I said walking along with him.

"Oh...." He said bringing me to a small room at the end of the hall.

He opened the door to a small room with a bed with red sheets in the corner , a self sustaining trash tornado of some sorts in front of it, and a desk with a black lamp on it in the opposite corner.

"Welcome to my room, go sit anywhere you want to" he says walking over to a small closet that you didn't notice until now.

He pulled out a small box and an old CD player. What was he bringing it out for?

"Uhhh you can play whatever kind of music you want. I have a crap ton of different albums in there so file through and find whatever you like I guess" He says turning back to me and laying down on the bed. 

"Can I ask you something ?" I said to him. 

"Go ahead kid" 

"Why did you save me?" I asked him.

"Well...." he started.

"It's kid of cool seeing a human that isn't normal" he stopped.

"Not that you aren't normal I mean-"

"No its okay but what do you mean not normal?" stopped him from continuing.

"Well you've got jewelry and metal pieces in your face! Is that normal shit for humans, I mean well.... is it? There haven't been many humans down here..."

"Depends on who you ask. My parents didn't care for the time they were around to see me" I started

"Other folks in my town despised it, never cared too much for them"

"Wow uh... sweetheart do you want to talk about it? That sounds like fucking horrible life are you alright?" He said remorsefully.

"No, no im fine. Believe me some people have it way worse" I said with a small smile forming onto my face. I shoveled my way through the CDs. Most of them had some robot with a sad face on it. What even....

I didn't seem to find any that I knew so I pulled out a random one with a blue moth on the cover.

I pulled over the player and slipped it in.

The song continued with a small mellow tune, and small bits of jazz faded in and out.

It calmed me down in a sort of way and I let out a heaving sigh.

The kind of sigh you have after you've had a fight with your parents or after you were finished with crying as a child and you were finally at peace with the world. 

You looked at a small clock sitting on the desk. 

9:45

It was getting late. I didn't care. I was warm and comfortable.

I was safe. I think. Yeah.

*SLAM*

You heard a door shut loudly. Oh no.

"Shit! Fuck... stay here... I'm sorry about this" He said as he rammed through his door, shut it, and you heard him run down the stairs.

Well then, this is my life now.


	2. I Know Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader settles into her newly found home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter. Can't wait to get to the next one!  
> Please take into consideration the time and effort I put into these.

All I could hear from downstairs was loud, grumbling and upset sounding banter.

Was this his brother?

Was he really this bad?

I can't help but let curiosity get the best of me. I slowly creeped over to the door and left it slightly open by a small sliver and peered out.

Down in the living room was a gruff, snarling, and angsty skeleton.

He was far taller than Sans and he had a different skull structure. Three slashes which seemed to be scars were on his left eyesocket.

He seemed to dress almost like a pirate? He had a black chest piece, a red scarf, black pants and boots to match.

All he needed was a pirate hat and a little parrot.

I looked over to Sans.

He was quivering and shaking in fear and disarray. He was sweating buckets and looked overly nervous.

Poor thing...

"Sans! I can tell when you're hiding something, and right now I can see that you are hiding something extremely important! So cough up!" he skeleton said in a deep, hardy, voice.

"Well I uh...I don't know how to put this" He said glancing at the door of his room.

"Um, Y/N can you please come down?" Sans said sheepishly and scared at the same time.

I took the chance after waiting a bit to think about what would happen.

I slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs to the living room.

I was trembling, no I was physically shaking as if I was in a earthquake.

I turned my head to look at Sans, he looked less frightened at least.

I turned my head again to see the tall skeleton gazing down on me.  
Well better get this done and over with.

Shit.

I outstretched my hand to him. 

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Sans brother"

He looked at me for what felt like years.

He took my hand and grabbed it and shook it. Finally...

"Indeed I am related to this sad sack of bones and magic. My name is The Great and Terrible Papyrus! And I could only assume it would be a great pleasure to meet me"

Well he seems to be pretty full of himself. If thats what i'm getting its the best I've got.

"So how do you know my brother?" He questioned me gazing down more, looking into my thoughts almost.

"We uh.... met today! We met today by running into each other!" I said looking away anxiously.

Heh.

Well that wasn't a full lie.  
It was semi truthful.

He'll never be the wiser.

"Well then. Sans my phone broke today so I came to tell you that I'll be out a tad bit later today than usual" He said looking at Sans viciously.

"Oh and Sans try to not fuck things up while I'm gone would you?"

"S-sure thing boss!"

And with that the skeleton had already dipped out of the door and into the cold.

"So you two are related huh?" I said looking at him waiting for a response.

"Yes. We are" He answered with.

I exclaimed "Then why do you let him treat you like that! It's totally not okay!"

"I um...it's just..." He tried to explain.

"Does he ever hurt you? Does he hit you?" I asked, with sorrow in my eyes.

"No! He would never do something like that!" He says shaking.

"Still, that doesn't mean he can treat you like some little soldier or a pet!" I shouted back at him.

"Sweetheart, you don't understand, it doesn't matter if it doesn't bother me that he's being annoying or rude" He said explaining himself.

"Well it bothers me, but if it doesn't matter to you then I guess it's alright..." I said sadly.

He looked emotionally exhausted.  
Beaten down and in need of rest.

"Hey do you wanna go back to your room?" I asked him grabbing his hand softly. 

He nodded and I walked up the staircase to the second floor with him.

His room still was the same, of course it had been untouched while we were down talking with his brother.

I dragged Sans to his bed and sat him down to let him rest.

"So Sans I have a question... and I hope you don't mind me asking" I said while sitting myself down next to him.

"And whats that ?" He said back.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"I questioned him.

He looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"Um, you can just sleep in here with me I guess then"

"Oh, okay then that works I guess" I said inching myself a bit closer to him.

I could feel him breathing next to me.

Wait how could skeletons breath anyway they don't have any lungs? Atleast I think, i'm not going to try and check.

Although, I am quite curious.

Sans seemed to be drifting off into slumber slowly but surely.

I decided to take off the heavy jacket I was wearing before.

I tossed it to the ground and let it sit there so I wouldn't be as warm as before.

Not that it was bad, it was just that the warmth was a bit overwhelming and I didn't want to get too over heated.

What I gad on under was a simple t-shirt and a pair of slim pants.

Sans by now, had been fully knocked out. He looks much calmer when asleep, he looks peaceful and almost happy.

I take a handful of fabric from the blanket an envelope myself in it and under it.

I try to get a bit closer to Sans. He's warm? But how? And he's soft too. 

His ribs should be digging into me but they aren't. He's like a regular person. 

I can feel the bones a tad bit, but not so much that it hurts my arms to hug him.

I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while now.

My sleep schedule is way off. I feel tired now so I might as well fall asleep here.

My eyes begin to flutter lightly. I feel drowsy and my body refuses to move.

Eventually I fall asleep.

In a flash I wake up to a soft yet bright light shining onto my eyes.

The morning sun greets me and awakens me. Wait a sec, how is there sunlight? Whatever.

I turn to my left to see a sleeping, little skeleton. Oh thats right we shared a bed last night.

I turn over to him a bit more this time so my whole body is facing him. 

I put my hands on where his stomach would be and start shaking him awake.

Everytime I shake him a bit he rattles like a maraca. I giggle a bit at the sight of it.

He shivers a bit before waking up and looking at me.

"Morning Sunshine" I say to him slipping out of the bed.

"Good morning girlie" he says getting up slightly wobbly.

I turn to look at the clock 

9:24

I look at my clothes. They feel dirty and old. 

"Hey Sans would you mind letting me borrow some clothes until I get some of my own?" I said stretching my arms out.

"Sure thing" he said getting himself fully out of bed, getting his feet onto the floor finally.

He walked over to his closet adjacent to his door, and opened it. 

Inside were male cut t-shirts and a few pairs of shorts and jeans. On the floor of it there were some pairs of shoes.

"Pick what you want" he said to me looking at the closet once again.

I reach in and grab a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

I knew the jeans would not fit too well on my waist.

I asked him "Hey do you have a belt I could use?" 

He turned to me, and went into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a thick, silver studded, leather belt.

"Here take this" he said handing it to me.

I stared at him for a while.

"So?" I asked him.

"So what?" He said back equally confused.

"So are you going to leave for me to get changed or what?" I said looking at him quizzically.

His expression changed nearly immediately. He had a deep red flush on his face and lost his composure.

He walked out of the room, closing the door with him.

I slipped on the outfit and opened the door and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen was Sans and his brother sitting down at a table together both with bowls and plates of food.

I looked over at his brother. He wasn't too bad looking I have to say.

Good jawline, cheek bones that could cut a bitch, nice posture, etc.

His attitude was a complete let down.

Stuck up. Egotistical. Rude in general.

He was a gruff, intense, and mean looking guy.

"Hey do you want some food or are you good?" Sans' voice broke through my thoughts.

"Oh sure thing!" I said taking a seat at the table. 

Sans sat a plate of spam,(Fuckin fite me m8 I love spam) toast, and an apple.

It looked pretty damn good. Do they eat this well everyday?

I decided to dig in and eat with the brothers. 

I looked at Papyrus and then I looked at Sans. I took a break with my food to speak.

"So tell me Papyrus, what do you do for a job?" I asked him with ny hands clasped together under my chin. All of my focus was on him.

He set down his fork and knife.

"If you wish to know, then let me tell you. I work as a knight in training in the Royal Guard. They pay me every month weekly" he said in a very official sounding voice.

"And Sans what do you do?" I turn to ask him.

He looks flustered.

"Well I have many jobs but at the moment I look around for any fallen humans" Sans said while getting up to clear his plate.

I did the same as he did.

I walked into the living room and walked over to lounge on the couch. It looked soft and plush.

I threw myself onto it, engulfing mysef in the fluffy fabric.

It smelled sweet and rich.

"Uh kid?" I heard Sans say above me.

"Just a sec" I said savouring the soft scent and cozy feel of the couch. I begin sitting myself up and look over my shoulder to see him grabbing a remote control and taking a rest by sitting down.

He pressed down on the red 'ON' button on the remote and started to channel surf.

He stopped going through to ask me "Wanna watch anything?"

"Well what do you have down here?"

"You'll see" he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the next chapter of 'I fell into their world'!


End file.
